Breaking Them In
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: There was nothing more Xellos liked to do then breaking a horse in... You see, horses didn’t much like a wolf no matter what shape they were in. A standerd my type of story. I think it's an origial idea, because I've never seen one like it.


This is a very unique fic, I think, since I've practically read most, if not all, on this site and I haven't read one similar. It's mainly about Xellos and... well, horses. (grins) I do believe, though, that things will fit snuggly once you finished. Fans of my work (crickets chirp in the background, some one coughs) will very much enjoy this fic, me thinks. I sure did enjoy writing it.

* * *

The dark cream colored, blond mare nickered worriedly in her pen, her skin crawling with the presences of a wolf near. Though she couldn't even remotely move her head, or body for that matter, her eyes rolled nervously as she tried to see the near danger.

Xellos grinned as he finished putting on his "horse breaking outfit", as most everyone had taken to calling it. The outfit consisted of parchment colored pants, a white slightly over sized shirt, thick leather gloves, a red vest, and black, shin length boots. His dark purple hair was tied back in, ironically, a low ponytail.

There was nothing more Xellos liked to do then breaking a horse in. But not in the way you would think of, though. He bought spirited, trained, ride-able horses off traveling merchants. You see, horses didn't much like a wolf no matter what shape they were in.

The most recent horse he had acquired was gotten off a messenger for the local king. He had a spare, and couldn't resist the overwhelmingly generous offer Xellos had given him for the beautiful, young mare. She was big, for a female, so she had extra leather straps tying her down. She was tied in a square wooden frame, having been fixed there by her previous owner at Xellos's request. Her front and hind legs were tied to each of the corners, straps wrapped around her stomach held her length in loose, but secure bindings. Her head was strapped to a tick poll before her, unquestionably restricting its movement. She didn't like being in the confinement, but she had no choice, so she waited.

She saw Xellos head towards her, and calmed a little. Ah, she surely had thought, a human. He'll scare away the wolf, they always do. But then the wind changed, blowing Xellos's sent directly towards her, rather then to the right like before. Her instincts screamed at her, now, that he _was_ the wolf. Her senses warred with her training that humans were masters and would take care of her if she allowed them to ride on her back. Her training lost the battle pathetically and she frantically tried to escape. She jumped, rocked, shook, and yanked at the wood frame and her leather straps. Xellos was already near enough to reach out and touch her. Eyes rolling, mouth frothing, her _fight or flight_ energy waged in full rein of her being. Xellos reached out and placed his hands on either side of her big head as she fought as if for her very life. She screeched as his hands touched her, the sound loud and piercing through the entire small pasture, echoing off the forest a small distance in the background. It was low, guttural, desperate, and wild with seemingly no end.

After a couple of hours later, Xellos was very surprised. Usually, they only had enough energy in their _fight or flight_ store to last them at most an hour. The mare was panting heavily through flared nostrils as she sagged in her restraints. She still fought to get away, though feebly now. Her screams had turned into low whiny thrums, hoarse from the previous exertions. Xellos smiled softly to himself, this horse would be very much worth the time and effort to 'break' her.

He stroked her muzzle and whispered soft, comforting words to her, whispering her name to her. "There's a good girl, Dragon, there's a girl. Yes, now. Good girl...." He would probably rename her later, but for the 'breaking', he needed it as leverage to coax her to warm to him. Open-eyed, he gazed into the horse's terror filled eyes, waiting.

He saw as the beautiful beast slumped completely, though remained on her feet by the specifically made leather. He checked off one of the accomplishments from a mental list of how to 'break' her. She had given up hope of escaping from him, and had cast her fate to whatever he wished to do with her.

The smile was a comforting one, and he walked around to her side, rubbing her neck as he went. He had to avoid the shoulder high poll which held the straps, and the leather itself, but other then that, had full access to pet her majestic body. He circled her, until he came up on the other side, where the fasteners were. Still uttering soft, kind words, he unbuckled one. He did another full, slow circle of her, pausing to look in her eyes for a time, massaging her tense muscles, petting and stroking. He undid another strap, before repeating the process. But, before the last few around her torso were loosed, he paused for a longer period in front of her. He vaguely noticed that to get this far, had already taken him all of the morning, and some of the afternoon. He did another few circles, undoing the last of the straps, till the only ones left were the leg and head ones.

Xellos then left, after scratching behind her ears and telling her he'd be back shortly. He got himself something to eat, a few flustered emotions and a ham sandwich, and returned having his fill.

Dragon leaned away from him, snorting angrily as he walked up to her head again, petting and scratching, murmuring a few non-important words to her. He cocked his head to the side, before deciding. Nodding approval at his own idea, he rubbed her legs all the way down, releasing the bindings as he came to them. Then, he removed the wooden frame from around her, and took them to the side. Now, only her head was restrained. An ear followed him wherever he was, and she tried her best to stay as far from him as possible. Xellos petted her head, now from the other side of the wooden permanent horse tie for a while before releasing one of the many knots that kept her head from moving too much. She back up as far has the three foot rope would allow.

Taking up station leaning against the wooden supply shack, Xellos sat down on a stump he commonly used for cutting wood. He took a small brown book from his vest and started to lazily read it, looking up whenever he saw Dragon look at him to say a few soft words to her. He remained there until it was well after sun down. He left her like that, no food or water, tied to the permanent horse tie within the enclosure that was against the shack when he went to bed, thinking of the progress he'd done.

The next morning, he went back into the pen next to Dragons, to his other horse. It was a pitch-black steed with a white streak on his face like a splash of paint. He had been hard to break. Xellos had gone in a whole entirely different method of getting him. He had set the horse free in a pen, and then dodged any and every attack he gave Xellos. He, Shadow was his name, eventually just ignored him, or totted off when he got too near. Then, he had put up with any of the pampering he received by the demon among demons. Soon after, he had sough him out to be pet and fed carrots. Been a great companion ever since.

Xellos was sure to allow Dragon to see him and Shadow interact. He groomed the steed, scratched behind the ears, said soft words to him, and gave him a treat of oats and a carrot. Xellos checked Shadow's hooves for any stones stuck in them, and then cleaned them if need be. Finished, Xellos patted him on his big neck before leaving the pen, now heading towards Dragon.

Xellos saw she moved far away from him, but he ignored it and petted her head when he reached her. He saw her watching him and Shadow during the whole morning ritual, and noticed she was a bit less frightened of him now. He offered her an apple, but she didn't take it or look remotely interested in anything he had. He shrugged and untied her completely, she happily totted to the farthest corner of the dirt enclosure. He knew she would either accept him, or die.

The mazoku went back to his stump, but not before filling the water trench with water, and laying a small bale of hay before his seat. He saw Dragon eye the food from her far corner, but she didn't act upon it. Getting out his brown little book again, Xellos settled in for the wait. It took till after lunch for the mare to finally get a solid drink and eat the hay. Of course, Xellos had not given enough to quench her thirst completely, or slack her hunger from the two day faste. He left it to her to ask him for food and water. It took her another day and a half to ask.

"So now you're talking to me, huh, Dragon?" He said in a singsong voice. "Well, alright, since you're such a persuader." He refilled the water and hay until she was full. "Don't get too comfortable, we're going for a walk, girl."

She ignored him until the blue leading rope still on her head was pulling her. She tried to resist him, but he was stronger then her, and she was pulled along. Xellos lead her out of the enclosure, and down a trail. He walked into the woods, feeling her fear grow with each step into the dark forest. It was not a good thing to be alone in the woods with a wolf.

But, Xellos had made this trail for a specific reason. It was extremely difficult for a horse without someone to lead them and made them rely on the person. It took a couple of hours for her to stop resisting him and just follow. It took him till nightfall for her to catch up to him, put her big head next to his, and nudge him lovingly.

The next morning, Xellos did his ritual with Shadow, and then did it with Dragon. The dark cream mare had waited patiently at the fence when he was with Shadow and then greeted him warmly. Today, Xellos got out riding gear. He brushed her down completely, paying special attention to her back where the gear was so when it was on, no dust or dirt would rub her skin raw. Dragon flicked the occasional fly away with her tail as he saddled her up, bit and all. Xellos put his hand on the saddle horn, his foot in the stirrup, and hopped a little, letting her know he was going to ride her. She didn't seem to mind, so without further ado, he mounted her and was that was that. The reins in hand, Xellos smiled down at Dragon. "Ok Dragon, lets see what you got." He clicked his tongue and pressed his feet into her sides. She was playful after being cooped up so long in a small pen and when she did get out she was on a very treacherous trail, so she bounded out happily away from the forest.

Xellos grinned happily. She was indeed worth all of the effort, he thought as they galloped through a meadow. They went along the rivers side, up through some forest passes, and back to the ranch. '_That was the best ride I had in a long time_,' he thought while on his way back to her new enclosure, Xellos turned to someone calling his name. A smug grin smeared his features as he directed his horse to the figure near his home. '_Or not_...'

"I see you broke her in, Xellos." Filia said as he pulled up next to her. "I just thou-Oomph!" She didn't get to finish as Xellos swooped down from his saddle and kissed her fully on the lips. He, with one arm still with the reins, lifted from the ground to his lap, still passionately kissing her as if he had not seen her in years rather then this morning.

He broke the kiss, but trailed little kisses and nips up her jaw till he got to her ear. "You were saying, my dear?" Since he did not need to breath, his voice was still smooth and tempting, compared to her panty, winded one.

"Yes..." She gulped down a few more breaths before daring to speak again and ignore his love bites on her sensitive ears. "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me. I made your favorite."

Xellos pulled back and smiled at her as if he had been doing something like picking up a dropped book, rather then planting arousing kisses all along her neck. "Sound wonderful, I think I would enjoy that. Would you care to make it a picnic instead? It's a lovely day, and our meadow is beautiful."

"I would like that." Filia slid down, and brushed herself of dust. "Would you please saddle Shadow for me while I get the lunch ready?"

"Sure, he'll be glad you're riding him again. I do believe he missed you. Odd, huh?"

She played scowled up at him before petting Dragon, whom had been nudging her since she had got down. Horses always liked her from the moment they first saw her for some reason. "There's a good girl." Filia scratched the mare's ears before turning back into the house. Xellos watched her hips sway temptingly as she walked away, his smug smile creeping back into place.

He turned Dragon around back towards the barn, to get to work on saddling Shadow for his wife. Yes, Xellos loved breaking in horses. Filia had been the hardest one to break, but she was the most worth it. And, she'll be lasting much longer then any mortal horse, being a dragon and all.

* * *

Believe it or not, this story came from a very perverted thought that suddenly hit me when I read a passage in my book wrong. If you read this writing properly, you have read and realized it, the passage which I put in here that can be taken as a very horrible animal lemon thought. ...I bet over half the people now have just scrolled up to try and see the paragraph I just talked about, and are now finding ones that are not meant to be perverted at all.

This was supposed to only span a day, but it just kept on taking more time as I thought of it. And, I didn't really think of an ending when I thought up this story. But, I think I did a good job of it by the seat of my pants. Oh, for anyone of you who are still reading, 'Without further ado, he mounted her.' was the passage in my book I read wrong. Did you catch it?


End file.
